Shi No Numa
"Maggot ridden corpses. Bug infested swamp. Hundreds of undead Imperial Army. Choose your tactic and defend for your lives!" — Single player solo mission description in the Mission Select menu. Shi No Numa (Japanese: 死の沼; English: "Swamp of Death"), is a Nazi Zombies map and is the only map from World at War or Black Ops to feature Zombies from the Japanese Imperial Army. It is the third level of the Nazi Zombies series. The events of Shi No Numa occur in a swamp somewhere in the Pacific that is surrounded by a jungle Overview The map was released alongside Corrosion, Banzai and Sub Pens. It is the only Nazi Zombies map from Call of Duty: World at War to have Japanese zombies instead of the previous Nazi Zombies, as well as the only map in the entire Zombies chronology, to have zombies that were formerly Imperial Japanese Army soldiers. It is also the only Zombie map on World at War to take place during the afternoon. Nacht der Untoten takes place at night, Verrückt takes place sometime late in the evening, and Der Riese takes place during a solar eclipse. The map introduced many elements to the Nazi Zombies game mode. Shi No Numa introduced the concept of a "special round" where the player(s) fight(s) against a unique type of enemy instead of the normal Zombie enemies, and can be awarded with a power-up for completing the round. Hellhounds, which are zombie dogs, are a vicious type of enemy that are first encountered here. They spawn at random points on the map and chase players at quite a fast pace. After defeating all Hellhounds, the player is rewarded with a Max Ammo power-up. In this map, the Mystery Box will move to random locations on the map as opposed to having a set cycle of places to go to, but a yellow beam of light will emanate from the Box wherever it is to guide players to it. There is no power switch on this map, because power does not have to be restored on Shi No Numa, as opposed to having to be turned on in all the maps (excluding Nacht der Untoten, as it has no electrical devices meant to help players.). It is the also the first Nazi Zombies map to feature an original layout of its own, although it features elements from Knee Deep and Makin for its environments. Unique Features Players spawn on the top floor with up to three other teammates: one American, one Russian, one German and one Japanese soldier (Dempsey, Nikolai, Richtofen and Takeo) with four windows to cover. There are two chalk weapon outlines there: an Arisaka and a Gewehr 43. This is the first zombie map to allow the player to go outside without glitching or cheating. One can either open a wooden fence into the next room or the stairs which, either way, opens up both the outside and downstairs. From there, the player can go to the Storage, the Doctor's Quarters, down to the Fishing Hut, or the Comm Room. Each leads to a different part of the swamp with a hut on each. Unlike Verrückt, the Mystery box doesn't just reappear in an opened area - it can reappear anywhere on the map. There is also a zipline that can transport a player from upstairs in the main hut to the Doctors Quarters hut. Electric Defenses are also placed on each main hut and can be turned on for 1000 points. Every time a hut is opened, a random Perk-a-cola machine appears. The Ray Gun and the Flamethrower are back along with the additions of the Arisaka, Type 100 and the Colt M1911(to the Mystery box), as well as the Wunderwaffe DG-2; which is a metallic weapon with 3 vacuum tubes facing out of the left side. It has a capacity of 3 shots and usually comes with 15 shots all together. On the iPhone version, however, it comes with 24 backup shots, leaving 27 altogether. This weapon can electrocute any zombie in the vicinity, but it can also affect the user (although with less effect than the Electro-Shock Defenses) if shot too close. This is an entirely new map, with features of Knee Deep and Makin. The layout is completely different - about the size of a small/medium map. The animation for the weapons have changed, with improved detail while on the chalk wall or in the Mystery box, and weapons are sometimes held differently. The body animation has been changed for the zombies. They walk differently (slightly like samurai) and they now tear down the boards instead of lunging at the window. The Hellhounds are far fewer in number and reinforcements than the zombies, but they are much faster and swarm the player. Once a Hell Hound Round has passed, there won't be a another for at least three rounds; then it becomes a coin flip chance again. The Hellhounds appear randomly through lightning and attack. The map fogs up and thunder is heard to indicate their arrival. a hanging man can be found in this Map at the spawn, thought the hole in the roof. The Element 115 meteor can be found out of the map. Trivia *On the Black Ops version of this map the player can find a radio that talks about the group going to the future because of the Wunderwaffe DG-2 overloading the teleporter. *On the Black Ops version of this map if the player stands in front of a perk machine that's spawning a message will appear saying "You must turn on the power first!", even though there is no power on this map. *In the player spawn room in Shi No Numa, there is a person that allegedly hanged himself. When the player detach the body from the rope by using grenades and start knifing it, the screen flashes white and all players die and revert back to round one. When detached, any zombie that touches the dead body will die instantly. *It is confirmed that "Peter" is the man that is hanging from the rope in the starting area. *In Kino der Toten's loading screen, a picture depicting Shi No Numa can be seen on the top right of the screen. *In the Common Room one can see what looks like large radios. If a player stands by these large radios and shoots them, they may hear a very slow voice saying, "...please save us," and "God!" *This is the first time in Call of Duty history where most of the WWII factions put aside their differences and work together to fight for survival. *This is the first Zombie map in which the soldiers' profiles are known. *When the Mystery Box is moved, it says above it look for the light and a picture of a light beam hitting a hut. There is always a light shining on the location on the Mystery Box. *If the player is on the way to the storage room, turn right down the stairs just before the door and go to the fence, if the player looks carefully they should be able to see a massive red rock pulsating with electricity coming out of it and the player's character will say something when the player shoots at it. This is a meteor containing Element 115. *The crawlers take on a new appearance in Shi No Numa; instead of crawling on their stomachs like their Nazi counterparts, their bodies are now upright as they drag themselves towards their next victim. *There is a chance that crawling zombies can become faster than if they had legs. *Like their Nazi counterparts who sometimes marched towards the window in Verruckt, the Imperial Zombies move in their own special way, as well; the player will occasionally see a zombie walk towards the window in a karate-like stance in Shi No Numa. *Sometimes the player will hear the voices of characters that are not there e.g. hearing Takeo when Dempsey and Nikolai are the only ones in the game. *In front of the Storage Room door, in the hole that has a fire, there is a small note saying "Die Glocke" (The Bell in German), referring to Der Riese, where Die Glockes are the teleporters. *In the Storage Room, a player may hear what sounds like someone banging on a metal door. This is usually followed by a low whisper saying "Save my soul." *By opening one of the doors that lead to the rooms with the perks in the middle of the round, about three zombies will spawn on top of the previous zombies that have already spawned. Even if the player has reached the max amount of zombies per round, they will still spawn. *In the comm room there are several other radios and next to one of them is a picture of a dog. *The word "Tunguska" can be found in one of the two small huts connected to the balcony outside the spawn point. *In the starting hut, in the starting room, there are loud speakers in the roof. *If the player touches the hanging man and go back to level one, the map may be a different color. *On the 360 and PS3 version, the player can throw a grenade and glitch the hanging man to the floor, still attached to the rope. If the player touches him then, they seem to go prone without a weapon. Zombies will mass around the player but won't attack. With this glitch, it is possible to glitch to any wave the player would like, as zombies heads will explode after a period of time. *In the trailer at 0:25 to 0:28 you can hear a marine saying "Hell yeah" even though you play as the four original characters this could be Tank Dempsey saying this. Same as 0:41 to 0:43. *At 0:18 in the trailer you can see some zombies with red glowing eyes instead of their yellow glowing eyes. *The iPhone version also has an easter egg. By opening all areas, the game will ask the player to search for a grave (marked Peter), and the knife will become a shovel. The player will receive the Wunderwaffe DG-2 after digging the grave. *In the Doctor's Quarters, on the ground near the Perk-a-Cola machine, there is a note reading "It could be used to power HAARP..." HAARP is a US Air Force program used to monitor Aurora Borealis and missile launches. It is suggested it is used to manipulate the weather, and this note suggests it could be powered by Element 115. *During the trailer in the beginning when Tank is firing the MG42, it makes the Type 100 sound. *On the floor of the Doctor`s Quarters their is an anatomy poster about the human skull, this poster is similar to the one in the main hut. Only the one in the main hut is about ripping arms from shoulders. These posters most likely belong to Richtofen. *On PC, it is possible to see a metal plate with the words "The power will destroy us all" written on it. This is only seen by no-clipping. *On The iPhone App be careful when activating the zip-line because it will down the player if it hits them. *When someone purchases the Type 100 off the wall, it is possible to watch it appear and go into the wall on the other side. Also, once it stops, you can still see a bit of the magazine poking out. *Outside the Comms Room, there is a note in the swamp, ripped in half and covered in blood. Visible words appear to be 'Send', 'Berlin','The', 'Waffe'. This is confirmed on the IPod Touch app. *This is the only zombie map that actually displays what each perk costs on the machine, whereas on other maps it will say 10 cents on the machine. *This is the first map to have randomly spawned Perk-a-Cola machines, the second being Shangri-La. *On PC,sometimes when you start the map using the devmap code,it will give you the message,"Found_a_step_trig." *On the World at War version of this map on solo, there can be no more than 24 zombies in each round. This is a mistake by Treyarch, but they didn't patch it because the map became very popular on solo.